ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
MegaKat City Season Three
MegaKat City Season Three is the third season of MegaKat CityCity. It premiered on September 20, 2018 and concluded on June 6, 2019 Created by Hanna Barbera 2018-2019 The origin story continues on Season Three of MegaKat City, and the stakes are higher than ever, as Super-Villains more ambitious and depraved are introduced, and a realignment of alliances shakes up the fight for power in Mega City. Season Three will peel back the curtain on the infamous criminal organization known as the Alliance of Evil. With the Indian Hill escapees on the loose, Ulysses Feral must take matters into his own hands as a bounty Katpuleter in MegaKat City. He makes it his mission to find Leiter Greenbox , the mastermind behind the horrifying Indian Hill experiments, and MOLLY MANGE, one of Greenbox's subjects. Meanwhile, Enforcers Commander Harry Whiskas remain at the forefront of the fight against crime in the monster-ridden city. Also, Robert Clawson, with the help of his trusted friend and bodyguard, Benson Furlong discover that the Alliance of Evil may have been involved in the death of his family. As the city sinks deeper into chaos, MegaKat City will continue to follow the evolving stories of the city’s most malevolent villains: Aristo-Kat, Elrod Purvis/the future Dr. Viper, Callie Briggs, Katrina Moorkroft, and Mac Mange. Episodes Season 3 (2018-2019) # "Appointment In Crime Alley'"-Feral locates Abby '''at Old MegaKat only to discover that she has moved on with a new man in her life with disappoints him. Meanwhile, with the help of arsonists given to him by Aristo-Kat, Tiger Conklin plans to destroy Old MegaKat and use the land as a place to expand his business empire. However, the plan would mean killing the residents or forcing them to abandon their homes. Feral and the SWAT Kats work together to foil Conklin's plan and try to prove he is a criminal. Fiona lurks round MegaKat City and begins to start regaining memories of her son Jake's death. Molly and her gang ask Callie to join them. Conklin's plan is foiled ,however, he manages to escape the law by denying involvement and letting his associates take the blame. Feral comforts the SWAT Kats by telling them that Conklin will not escape the law forever. Bloom visits Elrod Purivs in MegaKat Asylum to figure out why Molly didn't kill him when he had the chance and Purvis motivates Bloom to kill her. # "Revenge"- Now that he's the new commander of the Enforcers, Whiskas is assigned to ensure that catcaine dealer Fango is properly taken to court in order to testify against Mac Mange. Unfortunately, Mac gets kidnapped along the way which is why the SWAT Kats and Tommy Milton suspect Whiskas blew up Fango's ship that was taking him from MegaKat Prison to MegaKat City. When Joey Morgan is abducted, the SWAT Kats release that the culprit is Tony Woodward, who now calls himself Girder and was one of the escapees from Indian Hill. Unwilling to return to the Enforcers, Feral decides to become a bounty Katpuleter in order to track down the Indian Hill escapees. Bloom uses his connections to have Purvis released from MegaKat Asylum. Fiona reveals herself to Robert in the Clawson mansion. # '"Mutation City"-Feral''' has become a bounty hunter tracking down the Indian Hill escapees. Bloom puts a bounty on Molly. Feral, with the help of reporter Ann Gora, tracks down Greenbox's assistant Peabody, she is captured and killed by Molly. Molly's gang of cybernetic organisms catch Purvis spying on them, but Purvis runs and falls down a sewage pipe after being attacked by Molly. Robert and Benson call a meeting with the board of directors of Puma Dyne, where Robert threatens to disseminate his evidence pertaining to the cabal in charge behind the scenes, unless they contact him. The Alliance of Evil Katpuleters send one of the Ninja Kats to kidnap Robert. While staying in the Clawson mansion, Fiona begins to show signs of mental instability which disturbs Benson and Robert. # "Burn The Place Down"- Robert is brought before Marcy Furdoch, a high-ranking member of the Alliance Evil , whom he recognizes as the owner of the MegaKat Broadcasting Corporation. Furdoch gives orders to Robert to cease investigations into them, Puma Dyne, Indian Hill, and the deaths of his family to which he obliges in exchange for the lives of those closest to him. However, Furdoch is unaware that Benson and Robert and the SWAT Kats. Purvis washes ashore. Molly captures Whiskas and forces him to lead her to the secret NSA facility holding Greebox. Feral makes a deal with Molly to help her escape with Greenbox if she hands over Whiskas and informs Bloom os her escape route. Bloom prepares to kill her, when she reveals that she let him live because he was her greatest creation, he lets her go. The mob breaks into the facility and kills some of Molly's minions. Ann visits Feral about his deal with Molly, and they make love. Fiona kidnaps Tommy Milton's two children. Abby decides to work for the Enforcers again. While shopping, Fiona finds an old jack-in-the-box that resembles him. After knocking out the store owner (voiced by James Hong), he is possessed by the ghost of an ancient jester who suffered similar rejection hundreds of years ago. She turns into Madkat, a psychotic, shape-shifting joker # "Enter The Mad Kat"-Tommy Milton and his wife Doris Milton hire Feral to find their children, who are kidnapped by Mad Kat. Feral asks the SWAT Kats to help him. Feral locates MadKat with Milton's children in Pawson Manor, and goes in without any backup. Feral is tricked into gunning down Milton's daughter, as she has been taped to a chair and disguised as MadKat. MadKat then appears and injures Feral. T-Bone saves Feral by resuscitating him. Razor then confronts MadKat in the yard and discovers that MadKat is his wife Fiona. Razor turns Fiona over to the police instead of killing her due to feeling that their son's death is his fault. Abby and Albert have dinner with Albert father, the ex-Don Albert Katpulet, who is worried about Feral's possible jealousy. Tommy becomes enraged at Feral and the SWAT Kats for failing to save his children and goes to Mac Mange to propose an alliance in order to bring down all of the crime in MegaKat City. # "Caverns of Horror"-While digging for Agracite, a fictitious metal used for construction, five miners disappear within the mine caverns. When Ann Gora and Kats Eye News goes down with Comm. Whiskas to investigate, Ann Gora is grabbed by a giant claw and pulled deeper underground. The SWAT Kats show up and using their latest invention, the Turbo Mole, drill eight miles into the planet and emerge in an underground system of tunnels with Feral. The explore the underground caverns and are quickly attacked by giant rock scorpions that have mutated by ingesting illegally dumped toxic waste from Indian Hill. After avoiding and defeating many of the scorpions, they locate Ann Gora (along with the remains of the five missing miners) and are attacked by the gigantic "mother" scorpion which can extend its neck to great lengths. Feral and the SWAT Kats rescue Ann Gora, escape the mutated scorpions and get back to the surface where they expose Conklin's activities to the Enforcers which leads to his arrest. The "mother" scorpion attacks, however, T-Bone and Razor are able to subdue it with the TurboKat by going at the speed of heat. Bloom decides to run against Manx for mayor, however, this is something Manx refuses to allow. Manx tries to use violence to force Bloom to cooperate, however, Bloom outsmarts him and is able to find Purvis, who is traumatized at nearly being murdered by Molly Mange and her gang. # "Look Into My Eyes"- Hypnotist Jim Merlin hires Feral to find his sister Alice, an Indian Hill escapee whose blood contains a virus. Whiskas offers Abby her old job back at the Enforcers. Bloom bribes several campaign officials to buy the election, however, Purvis takes it back; to Bloom's shock, he wins the election against Manx anyway, and realizes that Purvis wanted to show him that people geuninely want him as mayor and becomes upset at Mac for not faving any faith in him. Feral gets into a brawl and is stitched by Abby's fiance Albert, at the ER. After Alice tells Feral she wants nothing to do with her brother, Feral questions Merlin, who hypnotizes him into nearly committing suicide. Alice saves Feral, who brings her to Enforcer Headquarters. Robert and Benson assist Callie in robbing a bar and rescue her when she is captured. Milton continues to work for the Mange Mafia, however, he is beginning to have doubts about what he is doing when Mac attempts to pay him. # "A Brand New Day"- Merlin hypnotizes a group of carnival performers to help him break into Enforcer Headquarters and kidnap Alice, but Feral and Whiskas track them down. Feral finds himself still under the suicidal influence of Merlin's hypnosis; realizing his suicidal urges are connected to his issues with Abby, Feral overcomes them and breaks the spell. Alice falls and is impaled on a pipe, leaving a grief-stricken Merlin to escape. While investigating the crime scene, Gillian P. Gilbert, who is out of the hospital, becomes infected by Alice's dripping blood. Elsewhere, Milton is able to bring down the Irish mob with help from Mac. # "Anything For You"- Bloom's term as mayor starts off well, but a dangerous street gang appears and openly challenges his authority. Purvis discovers that Mac is behind the new gang as part of a scheme to make himself Bloom's right-hand man again. At a celebratory party in the mayor's honor, Purvis manipulates Mac into exposing himself as the mastermind behind the gang, thus reinforcing his own position as Bloom's most trusted friend and ally. Gilbert asks Abby about the tests on Alice Merlin's blood without revealing that he was exposed to it. Elsewhere, Jim Merlin mourns his sister's death and plots revenge against Feral # '"Follow The Leader"- '''Merlin hypnotizes several civilians into life-threatening situations, and forces Feral to choose whom to save. Merlin later kidnaps Ann and Abby , and again forces Feral to make a choice; Feral says Abby, resulting in Merlin shooting Ann instead. Ann is rushed to MegaKat Memorial Hospital. Meanwhile, Bloom realizes he's in love with purvis and plans to confess his feelings for him, but Purvis meets a woman named Isabella who reminds him of Kristine Kringle. # "Red Queen"- Ann recovers, but ends her relationship with Feral , knowing he manipulated Merlin into shooting her instead of Ann. Merlin breaks into the morgue and drains the blood from Alice's corpse. He also exposes Feral to the powerful "Red Queen" hallucinogen, causing intense hallucinations that bring Feral to a war-torn Enforcers, to a life where he is married to Abby with two children, and to an encounter with his deceased father Thaddeus, who encourages him to be a better protector for MegaKat City. Robert is able to bring Feral back to consciousness. Bloom attempts to trick Isabella and Purvis into breaking off their relationship, but to no avail. Gilbert loses control and attacks a suspect while questioning him over the break-in; he and Whiskas learn Merlin is planning to spread the virus at the city Founders' party, and arrest him in time. Feral decides to honor his father Thaddeus by rejoining the Enforcers. # "Blood Lust"- After losing control and killing a criminal, Gilbert visits Jim Merlin at MegaKat Asylum and demands to know if the virus can be cured, but Merlin says it's only a matter of time before it takes him over. Gilbert begins hearing voices that urge him to kill more criminals. Abby and Albert throw an engagement party, where Gilbert makes plans to turn himself in to police custody. However, his psychosis overpowers him when he learns that Dr. Simmons, a killer he arrested, has been released because the person he attempted to kill dropped charges due to Simmons paying him off. Losing father in the justice system, Gilbert kills Simmons and plans to murder criminals on a larger scale. # '"The Executioner"- -'Driven mad by the virus, Gillian P. Gilbert has become a vigilante, murdering any criminals that cross his path. After Feral becomes suspicious of Gilbert, he attempts to frame Feral for the murder of a low-level criminal, but is unable to convince the Enforcers when Whiskas has Abby falsify a report claiming that Gilbert has been infected by the Merlin Virus . After a showdown, Gilbert is arrested and incarcerated in MegaKat Asylum. After Bloom kills Isabella, Purvis suspects Mac Mange for the act; Theo promises to help bring retribution to Mac. Callie reveals herself to Robert and Benson. However, she is being followed by people seeking to kill her for a necklace she stole. The three of them escape and later find the necklace's original owner dead; the necklace is revealed to contain a key. # "Time Bomb"- Benson, Robert, and Callie learns the gang who's after the key is out to destroy the Alliance of Evil and is therefore not their enemy. Soon after, the Ninja Kats murder the gang leader Raphael Giovanni. When Albert is targeted by assassins, Katpulet deduces that the Alliance is responsible and successfully blackmails them into ceasing their attack by promising that MegaKat City will burn if anything happens to his son. Purvis kidnaps and tortures Mac and Turmoil before discovering that they are not responsible for Isabella's death, showing remorse after cutting off Mac's paw, he allows them to go to the hospital. After investigating the matter, Katrina realizes Bloom killed Isabella and plans to use the truth to stage a power grab. Feral says one final goodbye to Abby before her upcoming wedding to Albert. When Albert sees Abby with Feral from a distance, he bursts into a fit of rage and exhibits symptoms of the Merlin Virus. # '"Beware of The Monster"- 'Infected by Alice Merlin's blood, Albert vows to make Abby hate Feral and orchestrates a series of events to make her believe Feral is trying to sabotage their wedding. The plan works and, just before the wedding, she vows never to see Feral again. On their honeymoon, a deranged Albert attempts to kill an oblivious Abby, but Feral arrives and guns him down, much to her shock. Katrina informs Purvis that Bloom killed Isabella because he's in love with him; after verifying this information, Purvis and Katrina plan to betray Bloom and usurp his power in the mob. Callie, the SWAT Kats, and Russian mobster Ishmael Valeska use the key to open the Alliance of Evil's vault and steals its contents-a crystalline structure of Hades-but are intercepted by a Ninja Kat. Callie's mother reveals herself and helps them kill the Ninja Kat. # "Ghosts"- In wake of Albert's death, a vengeful Katpulet sends Zsasz to kill Feral; however, after seeing what the virus has done to Evans, Abby realizes Feral may have been justified and persuades Katpulet to call off the hit. Unhinged by ghostly sightings of his father, Bloom insults MegaKat City's citizens on live TV and murders his Deputy Chief of Staff, unaware that Purvis is orchestrating his downward spiral. Cindy accepts her mother Maria (Ivana Miličević) back into her life, but later learns Maria owes money to criminal Cole Weston . Investigating the discovery of a briefly reanimated corpse, Feral and Whiskas pursue ex-Indian Hill employee Dwight Pollard (David Dastmalchian) as he prepares to get Mad Kat to escape from Blackgate Penitentiary. # "Smile Like You Mean It"- Dwight cuts off Mad Kat 's face and wears it as a mask while he leads a cult of fanatics to take over a news station. Enforcers stops the cult, but Mad Kat awakens belatedly at Enforcers Headquarters and abducts Dwight. Purvis, Dinah, and Isabel manipulate Bloom into believing the other crime bosses have turned against him. Robert agrees to pay Maria's debt to Cole, but Cindy becomes furious upon discovering the whole thing was a con Maria and Cole ran together, and that Robert even suspected this but didn't want Cindy to learn the painful truth. After reattaching her face, Mad Kat ignites explosives that kill Dwight and knock out MegaKat City's power, causing a citywide blackout. # '"The Gentle Art of Making Enemies"-'During the blackout, the Enforcers struggles to contain the riots committed by both Jerome's followers and random citizens gone corrupt. Robert tracks down Mad Kat to the circus as Green Arrow. Accompanied by Benson, Feral and Whiskas lead the Enforcers to the circus. Razor fights Mad Kat in a house of mirrors, and resists the urge to kill him;Mad Kat is then subdued and sent back to MegaKat Asylum by Feral , restoring order to the city. Katrina, Mac, and Turmoil threaten Bloom into helping them find and kill Purvis ; realizing he truly loves him, Bloom refuses. Purvis then reveals that it was all a ruse to make him realize he is incapable of love. Despite Bloom having proven otherwise,Purvis shoots him and drops him into MegaKat City Harbor. Feral is reunited with his uncle Cornelius, who is secretly a member of the Alliance. # "The Origin of Dr. Viper"-Feral reconnects with his uncle Cornelius, who attempts to have him join the Alliance of Evil. Purvis decides to move on with his life by working for Dr. N Zyme as his lab assistant in the MegaKat Biochemical Labs. Zyme engineers the Viper Mutagen 368, a regenerative growth formula. Zyme imagines the benefits of the mutagen to mankind and tells Purvis he could not have done it without him. Purvis is uncaring, and only wants to sell the mutagen to the highest bidder and become rich. Zyme leaves the lab and Purvis steals the mutagen and its research for himself, only to be discovered by Zyme and pursued into the building's stairwell. Purvis trips down the stairs and becomes covered in the growth formula. He then collapses, supposedly dead and is taken to the morgue. Dr. Zyme discovers that the mutagen is ineffective and mutates its host into an evil monstrosity. Purvis is mutated by the formula and becomes Dr. Viper, taking his name from the mutagen itself. He then proceeds to apply the mutagen to mosquitos and honey bees to attack those responsible for his mutation. Milton confesses everything to the SWAT Kats about Mac. Feral has the Enforcers raid an abandoned oil plant. Unfortunately, Mac causes an explosion damaging half of Tommy's face sending him into a coma. After speaking to hallucinations of Bloom, Purvis decides to let him go and embraces his new persona as the Clock King. Meanwhile, Bloom wakes up in Ivy Pepper's apartment after surviving the gunshot wound. # '"These Dark & Fragile Obsessions"- Robert is summoned by Callie '''through a letter, but she denies sending the letter and orders him to stay away from her. Robert later realizes the letter was sent by a ninja kat, who drugs him and sends him to a faraway dungeon. After fully recovering, Bloom attempts to build an army to take back power from Purvis, Mac, Katrina, and Turmoil. He calls Gabe, who betrays and attempts to auction him, but Ivy uses her perfume to rescue him and Bloom kills Gabe in retribution. At the dungeon, a Shaman gives Robert hallucinogens that cause him to relive the night of his family's murder, and soon after he begins his training. After learning a weapon is being transported to MegaKat City, Feral investigates the Alliance of Evil further and realizes his father's death was a hit organized by Cornelius. Cornelius is ordered to kill Feral , but he instead commits suicide and Feral decides to meet with James and Marcy Furdoch. # "The Primal Clock"- After being tipped off by Katrina about the Alliance of Evil, Purvis goes on a vendetta to solve the mystery of who truly controls MegaKat City. Purvis takes Mayor Manx hostage, televising a threat to end his life if he does not learn the identity of the Alliance. Feral arranges a meeting with Purvis at Enforcers Headquarters, and convinces Purvis to have him escorted to the Alliance himself; in exchange, Feral takes the place of the deceased Cornelius Feral in the Alliance. Bloom and Ivy recruit Rex Shardand Bridgit Pike for the army that he plans to use against Purvis. Conklin, who is released from prison and trying to revive his business empire with successful ventures, discovers that Callie has stolen from him and attempts to kill Callie by pushing her out of a window when Callie discovers evidence of Conklin planning to build a power plant to drain all of MegaKat City's power. # "Light The Wick"- Ivy visits Callie in the hospital and uses her plants to heal her injuries; Callie recovers and heads off to get revenge on Conklin. Abby rules Cornelius' death a homicide and attempts to have Feral questioned, but when she suspects Whiskas and Walter Morgan are helping Feral evade justice, she resigns from the Enforcers. The Alliance of Evil kidnaps Gilbert and forces Leiter Greenbox to harness the Merlin virus from his blood; with help from Greebox, Feral learns that the Alliance of Evil intends to release the virus onto MegaKat City and discreetly works with Bloom to prevent a group of socialites from being exposed. Robert manages to overcome his rage during his training, and the Shaman deems him ready to return to MegaKat City and embrace his power. Bloom is imprisoned in the Alliance's headquarters with Purvis. After deeming Feral a traitor, Marcy Furdoch orders Gilber to kill him. # "All Will Be Judged"-Callie gets her revenge on Conklin by tricking his son Chip into drowning in cement when Chip attempts to cover up his father's crimes. At a hideout near MegaKat City, the Shaman purges Robert of the pain of his family's deaths and places him under his control, telling him of his mission to destroy the Alliance of Evil. Bloom and Purvis reluctantly work together to escape the Alliance , but resume their feud afterward. Feral and Whiskas discover that the cryal statue of Hades has maps of marked locations in MegaKat City. Feral and Benson interrogate Marcy for Robert's whereabouts, but Evans attacks Enforcers and beheads her before she can reveal anything. Feral shoots off Evans' left hand; Evans is captured but escapes again. Using the crystal arrow that Robert stole, Enforcers finds several locations where Robert might be. After speaking with Jim at Blackgate and realizing she is the one to blame for Albert's death, Abby steals a vial of the Merlin virus from the Enforcers and injects herself with it. # "Pretty Hate Machine"-After taking the virus, Abby buries Ulysses alive in a coffin with his only escape being the Merlin virus. Abby goes to the Enforcers to taunt them with a CB radio and ends up locked up in a cell. Quentin eventually runs out of oxygen and has no choice but to inject the virus into his body in order to save himself and attempt to save the city from Merlin virus. The Shaman, who has executed the remaining Alliance members prepares Robert to detonate the bomb from PumaDyne. T-Bone interrogates Leiter Greenbox and learns Robert's location, and tells Whiskas he thinks the bomb is at the nearby train station. T-Bone then arrives at Puma Dyne and kills the Shaman, who, in his last words, redirects Robert to "the Dark Kat", while the bomb, which was triggered when the Shaman grabbed Robert's hand, unleashes the virus across the city. Meanwhile, Bloom , who is held at his death by Purvis , is taken away by Molly Mange, who comes to claim him. # "The Dark Side of The SWAT Kats"- Ishmael Valeska confronts Robert about his sudden behavior and while under his conditioning, Robert makes arrangements for the Koshka Bratva to takeout Conklin. Benson tries to talk Robert out of it by using their friendship but to no prevail. Whiskas even agrees that Tiger Conklin needs to go and allows the Bratva to steal diabetes medicine, before they are stopped by T-Bone, Feral, and the Enforcers. T-Bone, Feral, and the Enforcers takeout the Bratva and save hostages that Ishmael had taken as leverage. In flashbacks, Robert and Ishmael both plan a heist to help sick children in Kiev, Ukraine. # "Destiny of the SWAT Kats"-Molly kidnaps Ivo and manages to find the antidote to the virus but she is murdered by the infected Feral and the antidote is destroyed. A mourning Bloom is arrested by the Enforcers after being attacked by the Creeplings. However, Feral offers to trade Bloom to Purvis in exchange for Merlin, whose blood is needed to formulate an antidote. Meanwhile, Katrina has Merlin kidnapped in order to forcibly get his help in reversing the effects of the virus. Robert escapes from police custody when they are overwhelmed by the infected and seeks out Dark Kat, who has Robert prove his worth by impaling T-Bone with a sword through his chest. # "Heavy Dirty Soul"-After killing T-Bone, Robert breaks free from his conditioning and revives him with the waters of the Lazarus Pit, while Ra's escapes. Katrina, Mac, and Turmoil track down Purvis after he takes the kidnapped Merlin to trade with Feral who begins to feel the effects of the virus. Bloom captures Purvis and has him frozen and kept as a trophy. Katrina shoots Mac in the head before being electrocuted by Turmoil. A comatose Macis placed in hospital. Bloom also makes plans to open a new nightclub called "The Skyline Lounge", Turmoil becomes a mentor to Callie and teaches her how to use a whip. using Merlin's blood, an antidote is synthesized, and Feral and Abby are cured. With MegaKat City cured from the virus, Abby leaves MegaKat City and leaves a letter for Ulysses. Robert decides to give up vigilantism out of guilt for stabbing Benson and Milton awakens from his coma in the hospital, but escapes after stabbing an orderly. Category:SWAT Kats Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:TV Shows